The words of I love you
by Yume142
Summary: A wedding. A groom and a beautiful woman in white. RR..


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this Fiction. I just like to borrow them for a while. Anyways, I like doing fictions for my own pleasure of imagination. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it. Enjoy people.

OOoooOOoooOO

The sun was shinning into the room, lighting up the glamorous place. Everything seemed to be in order for his wedding day. Yes, it was his wedding day and here he was wearing his tux, hair gelled up and ready to go. While waiting for the ceremony to begin he stood there next to the mantle looking onto an old picture of her. Her beautiful smile gracing her perfect face as she had her arms around his shoulder posing for the camera. She was breathless.

"You're beautiful" He said as he took hold of the picture. "Did you know that?"

"Of course I did" she answered from behind him with her trademark smile. "I still am"

Her voice made a smile crept onto his face upon hearing her. Her voice was always music to his ears and he could never imagine living without it. No, never.

"I didn't think you'd come" Never turning as he spoke to her. To the magnificent creature that has ever walked the earth. The one that has set his humanity free from all the knowing pain that plagued it.

"Don't I always come whenever you called for me" He knew she was smiling from the tone of her voice. He knew everything about her, every inch of her. He knew her like he knew the back of his hand.

"I thought this time would be different" His voice was raw with emotions of which he could not keep intact. No, not with her.

"I'll always come" He felt her hands work itself around his waist. Laying her forehead on his back. Every gesture she made gave him Goosebumps and this was no different. "Always for you"

Placing the frame back onto the mantle, he turned to finally look at her. She was as stunning as she always was. There she was, just a few inches away. Wearing a white gown that made her look angelic and her hair let loose into short curls. She was a goddess. His goddess.

As he reached for her his hand shook with fear and hesitation of thinking that she would fade away like the clouds of dreams as she always did when he was about to touch her. This time he actually touched flesh, warm flesh of her cheeks. Relief exploded in his chest and swam into his veins. She was truly there with him.

"You're actually here" His smile grew with each passing second that she was there. Standing before him.

"Of course I am" A step forward which brought them closer to each other than before. "Why would I want to miss this?"

Guilt flashed into his eyes at the mention of the ceremony, his ceremony. His actual wedding day of which will commence in 15 minutes. Of which he had doubts every few minutes.

"Don't worry champ" A small pained emotion crossed her eyes but her smile never wavered. "Everything will be fine"

"How can it be?" Worry was apparent in his usually assure voice.

"Because I know it will" Wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head onto his chest. "I'll make sure of it"

"I wish it differently" Tightening his grip on her waist. His chin placed on top of her head. It was heaven to him having her in his arms and the smell of her hair. Oh how he missed her scent. "You won't leave me right?"

"Have I ever?" A question with an obvious answer.

"Never" A whisper of reassurance for the man in tux ready to face his greatest challenge, his wedding to another, as her form fading away. "Now, go before or you'll be late for your own wedding"

A small laugh escaped him. "Would that be so bad?" Letting her step back away from him.

"Yes, considering the girl you are marrying" Again he saw the pain flashing in her eyes. How he hated it to no end.

"I guess you're right" Slowly walking past her toward the door. Before he left he turned one last time to make sure to remember her face. Her beautiful face of which no one could compare to.

As he closed the door, another whisper of which he was sure he heard and the words will always be carved onto his heart. The three meaningful words of which will always belong to them. The same words he whispered back as he walked towards the yard where the ceremony will take place. To a place where he will be wed to a woman named Buffy Summers. A woman who could never compare to his beautiful seer nor will ever take her place.

The words of "I love you" will always be their. No matter what.

OOoooOOoooOO

I was watching a few AU clips and this brought into my head. I know it's not much but it's just a one shot. It was just playing inside my head so I figured why not put it down.


End file.
